


now and again

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k18 [19]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Chen gets high with his twin brother Jongdae.





	now and again

**Author's Note:**

> [kinktober 2k18, prompt #24](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/): incest
> 
> (also check out this [exo-m fic fest!!](https://twitter.com/exomfest))
> 
>  **warnings:** incest!! drug use with shotgunning

-

Chen is the younger one, pawing for more at his twin’s thighs as he crawls into Jongdae’s lap, already high on his hit but wanting another. Jongdae laughs as he waves the joint in front of Chen’s face, glad they’ve already closed and locked the dorm room.

‘You want another one?’ He murmurs, cupping Chen’s cheek, letting Chen lean into the warmth. Chen’s lashes flutter, mouth open and red. Jongdae has a half-chub already; he’s not about to pass this up.

Taking a hit, he inhales deep, lets the smoke linger before sealing his mouth over Chen’s and exhaling. Chen’s lashes close - dark and thick like their mother’s - and he inhales the smoke, holds it as long as he can as he leans back.

Letting saliva pool in his mouth, Jongdae stubs out the joint over his tongue, and hears a whine. Chen’s watching him, and his eyes are always dark, glittering. He’s the one that started this mess in the first place - eighteen and shameless and _I won’t tell if you don’t_. A year later and he’s in Jongdae’s lap, mouth curling at the corners to show off the points of his teeth, his want obvious.

The joint ends up on the desk next to the bed. Jongdae’s high and the consequences float above him too - makes it hard to care that he has his twin brother rutting in his lap, pawing at his clothes.

Clothes are hard to strip. Chen manages it with a surprising amount of coordination, considering Jongdae feels heavy and warm while flat on his back on the sheets. He should feel bad that he’s making his younger brother do all the work - but it’s always like this: Chen, wanting, willing, and Jongdae who is fascinated by how far he’ll go, every time, somewhere new.

Tonight’s new is Chen spitting into his palm and cupping both of their cocks together, sliding them along each other in his grip. Jongdae hisses, surprised by the friction, ‘you want it like this?’ Usually, it’s blowjobs. Sometimes, rutting. Handjobs when Jongdae has Chen pinned against his dorm room door and they’re both wasted and turned on and too impatient to deal with other people.

‘Yes, c’mon,’ insists Chen, trying to roll his hips. It’s clumsy at best, so Chen pauses and looks down, does the fucking porno move of opening his mouth and letting a long line of saliva hang from his bottom lip to drip downwards onto their cocks.

‘Fuck,’ groans Jongdae, the high making him feel like he’s seeing it all in high definition. Chen’s thick lashes, his red _wet_ mouth, his expressive face that is always just a hint cruel. ‘ _Fuck_.’

‘You like this, big brother,’ says Chen, grinning. The remnants of his spit are still smeared on his chin. It gleams in the shitty light of the dorm room. Jongdae wants to lick it off. He continues lying on his back against the bed, unable to do anything except feel his twin brother take what’s given.

‘I should - ’ Jongdae starts before he’s cut off with a startled moan when Chen’s hand squeezes around the head of their cocks, making the tips kiss. ‘I should fuck you one day.’

 _That_ is new territory. _That_ might just make this incest, really. At least - at least it _should_ , even to _Chen_ , the piece of shit sibling that he is, thinks Jongdae. Instead of pausing, Chen only continues grinning, his hips bucking at the suggestion. ‘You’ll fuck me?’

The pleasure is making Jongdae’s thoughts sluggish. He groans first - feeling Chen’s small hand work their cocks faster now that there’s more precome to slick his way. His grip is firm, and the way his forearm flexes as he continues to stroke makes the shadows shift over the skin; it’s so pretty.

‘Big brother,’ whines Chen, his smile never fading as he continues to get them off. ‘Tell me - tell me you’ll put this in my ass.’ He squeezes once, around the middle of their cocks, and Jongdae grunts, his hips bucking up into the grip.

‘Why are you so fucking shameless?’ Jongdae asks, as if he actually cares about the answer. Tipping his head back, Chen laughs, finally finding the coordination to roll his hips. Jongdae has a suspicion that Chen took a lot smaller hits than Jongdae had - it would be easier to remember if he wasn’t so high and felt so _good_.

Of course it feels good - Chen’s cock is hard and hot against his own, and he’s leaking precome all over them both, making sure that Chen’s hand can get from base to tip and back again without pause, have them rutting against each other over and over. Above him, Chen is rolling his hips and making little whining noises, the ones Jongdae has heard come from himself.

It’s so much _hotter_ from his mirror self - his twin with the mischievous smile slipping at the edges when the crest of pleasure starts to peak and Chen just wants to ride it out in his own hand, tightening his grip until it’s almost painful.

That perfect edge of pain with each stroke. Only Chen could ever get it right. Jongdae’s own hips cant upwards, try to join him. He loves getting himself off like this - just teetering somewhere between his nerves lighting white-hot and the pinpricks of pain that keep him on this side of reality. Wavering in between, making his balls tighten and draw upwards.

‘Tell me,’ begs Chen above him, the smile gone entirely now as he approaches his peak. He’s going to come, just needs a little bit more. His edges are softening, and Jongdae feels his chest tighten and swell. ‘Please, please, _hyung_.’ Oh - oh, Chen needs him, his _big brother_.

‘I’m going to open you up on my dick,’ grits out Jongdae, bucking up into the tight grip of his little brother’s hand. ‘I’m going to force your ass to take me all the way.’ Above him, Chen’s got his eyes shut, his mouth dropped open with louder moans, his hand never stopping over both their cocks. ‘You like that?’

‘Want it, _want it_ ,’ Chen gasps, eyes flying open - pinning him down with a heavy, dark gaze, far more intense than Jongdae has seen him, especially considering he’s supposed to be _high_ right now. ‘Fuck me until I come.’

‘Until I feel you come around me,’ promises Jongdae, unable to look away as his cock twitches in Chen’s grip, his orgasm just out of reach now. They’re leaking so much and the strokes are making a filthy wet sound.

‘Hyung, big brother, please,’ says Chen, needing something else too now as their lengths slip against each other, dragging up so the friction is hot and relentless. His tight grip means his nails skim and scrape along the sensitive skin of their cocks too, and Jongdae fucking _loves_ it.

‘Yeah, yeah, and I’ll let you fuck me too - you want that?’

Chen _keens_ and comes - hips bucking hard and frantic, his spunk staining his hands and Jongdae’s cock and making a mess over Jongdae’s stomach. The sight of him - himself, pretty and undone, flushed and arched - has Jongdae coming in turn as well, overwhelmed.

As always, Chen slumps over him, uncaring they’re naked and sweaty and covered in come. Jongdae blows hard out between his lips to make Chen’s hair not get all in his mouth. ‘Get _off_.’

‘ _Hyung_ ,’ whines Chen, like _he’s_ the stoned one and not Jongdae. Like _he_ didn’t plan this out, the little shit.

‘Fine, but get a fucking blanket,’ says Jongdae, too heavy with high and orgasm to move. Like a good little brother, Chen does as told.

-

**Author's Note:**

> literally how the hell do I keep falling behind pls god - thank you for reading~
> 
> (also check out this [exo-m fic fest!!](https://twitter.com/exomfest))


End file.
